Conductivity sensors are typically installed in boiler systems to provide a measurement of the dissolved solids in the system. By taking an electrical measurement of the conductivity of the fluids in the system, the life of the piping and equipment can be extended and the efficiency of the steam can be increased.
There is a need for a conductivity probe having a modular design that is easier to manufacture, easier to service and easier to upgrade than existing models.